Jenko: A Horror Story
by penpower101
Summary: You could call Thomas Jenko a murderer, a psychopath, a demon with evil powers. Timothy calls him a evil spirit, haunting Salt Hill. Cia calls him a sweet boy, who is loving and caring. His father calls him a good-for-nothing son. His mother calls him a mystery. But no one knows what Jenko's capable of. - An Alternate Universe of Carrie-


Thomas

" My, oh my."

shut up

" You're a skinny, paleface nothing."

shut up shut up

" You ain't goin anywhere in this town, and you'll die a virgin I betcha."

shut up shut up shut up shut up SHUT UP

Phew. Just a dream. It's fine. I don't care anyway.

I'm hungry. There's bound to be something in the kitchen.

" Thomas? God forbid, are you stealing our hard earned food?"

Well I'm sorry that I didn't get any dinner because you make me plow an extra hour, asshole.

" No, I-I'm just hungry… you didn't serve me dinner, remember?"

" You didn't deserve any, boy! You took an hour to finish that paperwork of yours, and you forgot to pick the Grannies apples! I sure didn't raise no screwup! I didn't raise no mistake! Did I, boy?"

Maybe you should just shut up.

" No, Father."

" Good. Now get on back to sleep."

" But…"

" But what?"

" I'm hungry…."

" Goddamnit, son! Man up! You're acting like a child! You'll never grow up, will you! We have been putting everything into our business, and you act as if this won't be your life! Well, it is, boy! And that homework of yours can't compare to the farm! The farm is our life, boy! This is how we make a living! And I don't know how many times I gotta teach ya!"

don't take out your belt please don't

" Father… please…."

" Shut the hell up!"

" Agh!"

" Agh!"

" Agh! Stop!"

" What did you say, boy?"

grab the knife grab the knife

" Oh, are you going to cut your old man, now? Are you going to betray your own father? After all we've done for you? Yes… good boy, put the knife down. God bless you child, you need help. I'm disgusted. I can't believe you would even try such a thing. Now, get back to bed."

" I'M HUNGRY."

yes die die die die I always hated you die die father you've hurt me for too long you've made life hell and now it's time for you to go back to the devil where you belong now die die die

" Agh! Son! What… what… the DEVIL! THE DEVIL'S GOT YOU BOY! Ah! Ohh boy, please, son, I love you… don't do this… ahh… please…."

" You should have said that sooner, bastard."

Cia

" It's your turn , Tanya," I say, giggling. I snuggle into my sleeping bag, the warmth comforting. Allison shines the flashlight on Tanya, her black braids and deep cocoa skin illuminated by the light. She squints from the light, and laughs lightheartedly.

" Alright… I choose… you, Cia. Truth or dare?"

" Dare," I say, smirking. Everyone knows I'm the rebellious type; the Asian girl with the pink vivid streak in my dark shiny hair, butterfly tattoo on my ankle. I'm an amaryllis in a field of grass.

" I dare you… I dare you to ask out Thomas Jenko to the winter formal!" she says, with a yelp afterwards. Thomas Jenko was known to all in Salt Hill. The son of an creepy apple farmer and a mute housewife; Jenko was a complete oddball. His dark hair, flat on his forehead, made his dark brown eyes look even spookier than they already were. Not to mention his paler-than-pale-itself skin, which was as milky white as the cafeteria walls. He could've been a chameleon in our 10th grade class, but he had to wear those hideous tattered overalls every day. It's like he _wants _kids to taunt him. I feel sorry for him, but, I mean, he gives me the creeps. And that's why when Tanya dared me to ask out Thomas Jenko I shrieked and grabbed my other best friend, Allison, and pulled her long bleached-blonde hair.

" Ow!" Allison screeched. " What was that for! And if my mom hears one more thing, she's gonna kill me! Ya'll know that!"

" Is Jenko that bad?" asks Tanya, chuckling at my childlike behavior. I stick my tongue out at her.

" No," I reply casually, " it's just… I mean, I just pictured myself, ugh, _kissing_ him. You know how disgusting that would be? Ew, ew, ew!"

" Oh my god, you are so immature!" gushed Tanya. " Jeremy and I have already gotten to _Phase Two_."

" Wait, you lost it?" gasped Allison, her blue eyes wide in shock.

" That's right! I lost the V-Card!" she squeals, and we all gasp and clap delightedly. I'm actually that interested; but her loss of virginity is the perfect excuse to avoid the Jenko situation. But stupid Allison manages to drag the conversation back to him regardless.

" Sooo… you gotta do it- because it's a dare!" she says, pursing her lips. Sometimes I really hate her.

"Who knows, maybe you'll learn to like him," assures Tanya, but I push her encouragements aside. I may have to go to the formal with Jenko, but I'm sure as hell not going to enjoy it.

Timothy

" I swear to God, Ma, that Thomas Jenko guy is evil!" I protest, running my hand through my auburn hair. Ma swiftly shakes her head and continues to bake her pie.

" Son, stop with your nonsense. The Jenko folk have been supplying Salt Hill with fresh apples for decades! I'm darn sure that they wouldn't be up to no good. They're known for their good service."

" But I saw Thomas Jenko on… on the way to get the groceries!" I lie. I was actually getting beer for the party I was going to throw while Ma and Pa were out of town to visit Grandma. Thankfully, she doesn't get suspicious and ask why I was getting groceries at midnight, when all the farmer's markets were closed.

" I was just walking along," I begin, adding a little drama into my voice, " when I hear a yell from the Jenko home. I peered into the windows and see Mr. Jenko getting the life squeezed outta him. I was just about to help him out when I see Thomas Jenko- that's right, Thomas Jenko, using some sorta mind power to jerk him around. And then he stopped speaking altogether, and I was so confused, so I shouted ' Hey!', and the Jenko kid looked at me right in the eye and used his crazy powers and blasted me away. And before I know it, I've hit the fence, and my back aches like crazy."

Ma glares at me. " That's just another excuse for breaking somebody's fence. That's a really nice story, Timothy."

" Why don't you believe me!" I protest, bewildered at Ma's disbelief in my theory.

" You did the same thing last week, except you said that it was a drag race car that destroyed the Sherman's mailbox!" she exclaimed, and put on her oven mitts angrily. Unfortunately, I was in a boy-cried-wolf situation- I used the drag race lie last week, and the Jenko story sounds just as paranoid. No wonder Ma doesn't trust me.

" But… it's true!" I whine, and she rolls her eyes. She slowly takes out the delicious cherry pie out of the oven and sets it on the hard wooden counter.

" You don't deserve this," she mutters as she slices the pie and puts it on a plate. She passes me a plate, and I do a quick prayer to the Lord and dig in.

As I munch on the pie, I vow to myself that I will get to the bottom of the Jenko business, and I'll show everyone that he's a crazy killer.

Thomas

" 911, how can we help you?"

" Um, my father, he's on the floor, I think he's having a heart attack, and I'm really scared…."

Punch up the drama. The cops will come faster if I act like a pussy.

" Don't cry, kid. We're on our way."

I knew it.

"Thomas… what are you doing at this hour…what… oh god… AIEEEEEEEE!"

stupid bitch

" Mother, calm down! The police will be coming any second!"  
" Phillip, my dear Phillip… oh no, why didn't you call me sooner, Thomas?! Phillip…."

shut up shut up shut up he was a demon he belongs in hell

"I was so confused… I'm sorry, mother!"

"Oh dear, oh dear!"

"Don't cry…."

"Why shouldn't I cry?! MY HUSBAND IS DEAD! MY HUSBAND IS… DEAD!"

" Mother!"

" NO, NO, NO! THOMAS, HOW… WHY… AGH!"

" Please stop crying."

Ugh.

" Officers! Thank you so much for coming!"

" We need Emergency Care! Pronto!"

" May I come with you to… to see him?"

" Of course, Ma'am. The kid wants to come too, right?"

Hell no.

"Yes, please."

" Okay kiddo. Is this Jenko from Jenko's Apples? I love those apples!"

" Yes, sir. This is the man."

" Ma'am, I am so sorry."

" Uaghh!"

" Mother, stop wailing."

Stupid woman.

" I checked his vitals… I'm getting nothing from his pulse… it's like his entire body has just shut off!"

" Agh!"

" Mother… please…."

" BE QUIET!"

" Ma'am…"

" Oh, my sweet Phillip, oh no, my sweet Phillip…."

She loves him. Why did I kill him… she loves him. I'm hurting her by killing that bastard. I love mother so much… why would I do that? I promised I would never use my powers for evil, but… I killed my own father. Why did I do that? What caused me to do that? What's wrong with ME?

Nothing. Nothing is wrong with me. That bastard deserved it. And whether she likes it or not, he's going to hell, along with his precious farm and his discipline. It's going to burn in hell, and no one will give a shit.

Cia

ALLISON: Hey boo :3

ME: Hai :D

ALLISON: Did yhu hear o.o

ME: Whut

ALLISON: Jenko's dad is dead! :'(

ME: WHUT?!

ME:BRB

"Mom!" I yell, running down the rickety old wooden staircase and bolting into the living room.

" What? Honey, what's the matter?" Mom asks, running towards me. Her brows are furrowed with worry, and I can already see gray hairs in her shiny black bob of hair.

" Is Mr. Jenko dead?" I ask worriedly. She nods sadly, and hands me her newspaper. She points at an article below the headline, stating that Mr. Phillip Jenko had a heart attack at midnight and was sent to a hospital. Unfortunately, he died too soon.

"Oh my god…." I utter, biting my lip. " This is terrible!" Poor Jenko… I feel even worse about asking him out now.

" It's awful," Mom replies, nodding her head in agreement. " I know we moved here a short while ago, but we should've gotten to know some of the townspeople. Mr. Jenko has been a part of the community for centuries… it's so unfair."

" Are we going to the funeral?" I ask, and she shakes her head.

" I'm pretty sure they would only invite close family members," she explains, " I don't want to show up uninvited. We didn't know them, anyway. But we should still show our condolences. When you see him at school, make sure to try to make him feel better.

I cringe, thinking about how I'll shower him with pity and then be forced to ask him out. He'll think it's some cruel joke or something. I flop on the couch and stare at the ceiling. It must be terrible being in his shoes, so maybe I should offer some comfort. I'll try to have fun on our Winter Formal date. I'll try to ease his pain, and maybe, he'll accept my hand. Maybe I should try to become a good person. I'll try and try and try some more, but I think it'll take more than trying to get poor Jenko out of his shell.

Timothy

" Ma!" I shout. " I told you he killed Mr. Jenko! I told you!"

" Oh lord, oh lord," she sighs, dabbing her eyes with her handkerchief.

" But Ma-" I stutter, but she puts a finger to her lips.

" Those Jenko folk… they've been here for generations. Why, her mother used to go to the same school I did! She was a daredevil back then, but Phillip… Phillip changed her. Turned her into a proper young lady. Ya'll need to learn from Mr. Jenko's example. Be courteous, be a gentleman, ya hear me! That's how you get successful in this world, alright?"

" Ma, remember what I said about Thomas Jenko killin' his old man! Well, it's true! He's dead!"

" He died from a heart attack," she sighs, putting a hand up to her forehead. " All this death business is making me sick. Timothy, you mustn't keep me worryin' like this, I'll get stressed and have a heart attack just like Mr. Jenko. Us adults are much more prone nowadays in the 21st century."

I grumble nonsense and lumber to my room. I glance at my row of baseball, basketball, and football trophies. I wasn't popular, but I was still gifted when it came to sports. Sports is what my life revolves around- fall is football season, winter is basketball season, and spring is baseball season. And summer is the best season of all- I get to go the lake and swim with my pals. Now, it may seem like a wonderful, simplistic life, and it is, but I've always been interested in mystery. I've always thought that small towns have treasures hidden in the rusty nooks and crannies. Believe me, I've investigated them all. But there's one place, one family I've always kept my eye on- the Jenko family. Especially their awkward, gangly teenage son, Thomas. He's always lurking around corners, glaring at his enemies while they're not looking, and isolating himself from the crowd. He's bullied a lot, but he never seems to get a scratch. It's odd. What's even more bizarre is that nobody's noticed it except me. Everyone just stereotypes him as " that weird kid", and that's all there is to it. Well, now he's going to be " that weird kid who's dad died". But I swear, I'll catch him in the act, and I'll reveal him for what he really is- a monster.

Thomas

I hate rain.

" Let's have a moment of silence for Phillip Jenko."

Fuck him. Hope he rots in hell.

" Nnngghh!"

can that woman shut UP

"Mmph!"

Better.

" Thank you. Now would the departed's family like to say a few words?"

" Mmph! Mmph!"

" I would like to speak, thank you."

Ugh.

" My father… he raised me up to become a man."

A pretty fucked up man.

" He taught me lessons on how to cope with situations, and gave me guidance."

He guided me towards the depths of hell.

" He was the most important person in my life."

" He showed me the path to good."

The path to hell.

" I hope he rests in peace."

I hope his carcass is scattered into pieces and that he melt in shame and feel the sensation of death over and over again repeatedly.

I don't want to be here anymore.

rain

" It looks like we're having some scattered rainfalls, folks.…"

rain all the blood I shed when he whipped me

" It's… it's blood! Everyone, get out of here! Now!

pour blood gush blood overflow

all the blood that he lost that day

all the blood I lost from the cuts on my wrists

all the blood my mother lost when my father beat her to death

rain rain rain

Cia

" He's going to think it's a joke," I whine nervously. " He's going to think I'm making fun of him!"

" You have to," assures Allison, " besides, he needs the comfort of a woman."

" Ugh, you guys!" I snort.

" Just do it… he's right there," whispers Tanya. I gulp and slowly walk away from my jeering companions, and towards Jenko. His skin looks a little less pale, and his dark hair is curlier and lighter than usual. But his eyes still scare the hell out of me.

He's leaning onto the lockers, barely replying to the sincere consolations of his peers. He usually doesn't notice other students, but everyone is caring about him and he doesn't even show any sign of gratitude? His ignorance makes my blood boil for some reason.

I approach him neverless, and tap him on the shoulder. He slowly turns around, ready for another sympathetic compliment, when he realizes it's me. He stares at me, like, really stares at me, as if it's the first time he's seen a girl. I smile shyly at him.

" Hi," I say quietly.

" Hi," he mutters, still gazing into my eyes.

" I… I'm so sorry about your father," I say quickly, bowing my head in sadness. He sighs, and thanks me for my caring about his well-being.

" I… well, um, I was wondering… would you like to go to the Winter Formal with me?" I ask, biting my lip. His eyes widen, and he backs up in shock. I look behind me, and my friends are deadly quiet, anticipating his response.

" Is this… some sort of joke?" he asks, his eyes flashing. I shake my head rapidly, and touch his shoulder. I hesitate, wondering if that was a rash move, but he relaxes. I rub his shoulder for a while, comforting him.

" It's not a joke," I reply. " I like you. Do you want to go with me?"

" Y-yes. Thank you, Cia."

" No prob. See you later, Tom."

" See you," he utters as I breeze past him. I run back to my friends and tell them the news. They squeal in excitement.

" I knew it would work!" Tanya exclaims. " That Jenko kid is lucky to have you."

" I know right?" I reply.

" He's actually kinda cute," sighs Allison, and I shove her lightly. " Hey!" she squeals, and shoves me back.

" You think everyone is cute," says Tanya, rolling her eyes. " You even find Mr. Emerson cute!"

" Shhh!" she whispers, looking around at the people around us frantically. " You weren't supposed to tell anybody!"

" Nobody knows!" I assure her, and elbow her.

" Now, let's just hope you don't die from a heart attack before the formal!" jokes Tanya, and I glare at her.

" Don't joke about that stuff," I say. " Mr. Jenko was such a good person. It's such a shame what happened to him. And the least I can do is give

Thomas a good time."


End file.
